


Neon Fruit

by Undertaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Food Play, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker/pseuds/Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on doll, I invited you over to have some fun." Cronus is laying on the bank, his head, shoulders and back only visible above the surface. “It’s no fun if you’re just gonna read the entire time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Fruit

"Jeez Cronus, easy!" Aranea stood up, moving away from the rock which she had been sitting on. “You know I don’t like getting wet!" Cronus had, after days of whining, managed to convince Aranea to visit his hive. It was located near the beach, naturally, and while Aranea wasn’t a big fan of swimming or anything related to water, she agreed. She even dressed for the occasion, a midnight blue bikini with a tie-skirt in white around her hips.

"Come on doll, I invited you over to have some fun." Cronus is laying on the bank, his head, shoulders and back only visible above the surface. “It’s no fun if you’re just gonna read the entire time."

She sighed, closing the book and placing it on a safe and dry spot beside her.

"I told you I can’t swim, and I don’t want to risk drowning, OR" she raise her voice when Cronus is about to open his mouth “get CPR from you." his ear fins slope. 

"I would never let you drown, Aranea. I could even teach you how to swim. We don’t even have to get on deep water! I’d keep you here, where you can stand."

"No thank you." she says stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest, which creates a nice, though a bit small, cleavage. It’s now Cronus’ time to sigh, and he raises himself up, padding out of the water.

"Fine, We’ll sit on the beach and do nothin’, is that what you want?" He got sand on his legs and swimming trunks as he sits down, arms on his knees. “I guess this is nice too, the view I mean."

✖  
✖

They both sat in relative silence, watching the twin moons slowly make their journey across the sky. At one point, Cronus got up and disappeared for a moment, only to come back with two fruits. It’s actually a rare tropical one, only being able to grow in the warmest parts of Beforus. And since Cronus is a sea dweller, he’s obviously got his hive in a tropical location.

"Here, it’s really good. Should be ripe enough by now." He sits down again, holding onto his own. They’re roundly shaped, with a bit of a prickly layer. It’s fuchsia colored, and the inside neon green, with honey colored, soft kernels. It kinda looks like a pomegranate, but not quite. Perhaps the inside would be better described as a passion fruit?

Either way, both Aranea and Cronus bite into it, which makes the juice squirt out and drip down their chins and chest. Both kind of freeze up, looking down at themselves and then at each other.

"Wow.. ripe! Don’t worry, we got towels.. somewhere?" He looks around, but their towels are gone “Aw man! They must’ve disappeared into the water! I’ll just return to.. fuck!"

"What is it?" Aranea tries to wipe away as much as she can with her skirt, but it only ends up sticky, and she smears it all over her skin too.

"My hive keys! They were on the towel, but.. damn it!" taking a deep breath, Cronus calms down. “Alright.. we can wash off in the water, no big deal."

"…You mean you can. I’m not going over there." She licked the juice off of her fingers and wrist, trying to get as clean as possible.

"You know," Cronus shifted closer, taking another bite out of his fruit “I know a way we could get clean without water."

"And how is that?" Aranea stopped what she was doing, a tiny bit of annoyance showing on her face.

"We could lick it off each other." he wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, but the Scorpio only sighs

"Nice try, but I don’t think so. We’d be covered in saliva instead."

"If that’s your only objection, then I’m almost weeping for you."

The look he gets halts Cronus, she’s serious and he doesn’t want to piss her off more. He sighs, standing “Give me your skirt and I’ll go wet it. You can clean yourself better then." she untied it and hand it to him, and he begins to walk down the water. A strong wind blows over the beach, waves rising high and crashing back down. Cronus begin to dip the cloth in the waves, but the wind rips at it, causing him to let go “Son of a—!" it flies up in the air, sailing further and further away “Are you fucking kidding me?!"

✖  
✖

Aranea watches with disbelief as her tie-skirt dances across the sky, disappearing behind a couple of stone cliffs quite a distance away.

"You got to be joking.." sighing, she looks towards Cronus, who looks back.

"I can go get it, don’t worry, I got this." he’s about to leave, but Aranea feels bad for him. He shouldn’t have to swim, climb and possibly injure himself getting it back just because she’s too scared of water to clean herself.

"It’s fine, Cronus. Come here," she beckons with her hand and he looks a bit torn between going after the skirt and walking over to her. “It’s alright, we can clean off later." his shoulders slump as the sea dweller makes his way back beside Aranea, clearly upset with himself.

Cronus didn’t seem to mind the sticky fruit juice as much as her. He laps up the juice droplets from his forearms and fingers, laughing at something she just said. Aranea becomes a bit distracted with her story, telling him about a new novel she’s got planned. The way his purple tongue licks at his skin, lips sucking to get everything off, and how his dimples show when he smiles for real. She wonder how it would feel to have that tongue on her skin..

✖  
✖

"Hey, Doll?" he elbows her lightly, smiling “somethin’ wrong there? Lookin’ a bit lost in thought." She doesn’t blush, she’s mature enough to just accept her thoughts and not feel bad for them.

"Sorry, I was some place else." he nods, laughing again. It’s deep and carefree, how did she not notice this earlier? When they’re alone and Cronus isn’t trying to woo her cotton panties off, he’s rather pleasant to be around.

"What were you thinkin’ about? Must’ve been somethin’ important if you didn’t even notice me askin’ you questions about that book a yours." He’d been asking questions? Oh dear..

"I was just thinking about the fruit, it was quite good. Where did you find it?" his ear fins perk up, something she’s never seen before, not even on Meenah.

"Oh, the Neon fruits? They grow over there," Cronus points into the jungle forest “want me to show you? If you like ‘em you can pick a couple and take with you home." That sounds like a great idea, and she accepts.

Both journey towards the area. During night, the leaves and vegetation glows softly in neon colors. Also the reason to why the fruit is called a Neon fruit, the insides of it glow as strongly as sopor slime in the dark.

"This forest reminds me of the one in Avatar," Aranea comments, smiling as they make their way further in.

"Oh, you didn’t know? It was filmed here," Cronus say, pulling away some big leaves. “Well, not exactly here, but a bit further in, towards the eastern side." They arrive at the Neon bushes, some fruits have ripened enough to drop to the ground, and he picks them up and inspects them. No one likes squashed fruits after all.

"Here you go," he hands her several, biting into yet another himself “Man I love these things, during winter times I just wait for these beauties to ripen again." Aranea picks one out and bites into herself, trying not to mind the liquid pouring out as she does. They sit down on the soft blue-green grass, admiring the colors. “There’s really delicious pumpkins growing further in too, in fall. Someday, I could bake you a pie, you’re gonna be begging for more!"

"I had no idea you could cook." she says, genuinely surprised.

"I got a seahorse lusus, doesn’t exactly have the limbs to feed me or cook so I had to teach myself." Understandable.. “Hey, you got a lil’ somethin’ there." He reaches over, thumb stroking under her lower lip. “Oh, just some fruit," grinning, he brings it to his mouth and lick it off. “shame to waste any, I mean, it’s so good!"

It’s getting darker, while the forest glow brighter. It’s comforting and beautiful, Aranea cant help but lean a little on Cronus, feeling content. He doesn’t mind at all, and smoothly places his arm around her shoulders. He doesn’t try to do anything, he keeps chatting about music, ocean secrets and how annoying it is to never get a break with anyone. Not in the ‘People should give me a chance to date them’, more in a ‘People should give me a chance to show the real me’. It’s like the two of them suddenly became Moirails, and Aranea’s vascular pump clenches at the thought. She doesn’t wanna be Moirails, she wants— What does she want exactly?

✖  
✖

"Aranea, its dripping everywhere," snapping out of her train of thought, she looks at what he’s nodding at. Oh.. Your entire chest and stomach area got a bright green trail of juice. Chuckling, he wiggles his eyebrows “Want me to lick if off?"

…Well, why the hell not? She’s a Serket after all, she should act like it once in a while!

"If you dare," a rare smirk forms on her blue painted lips. His expression is priceless, and she snickers “What? Not up to the challenge?" Now Cronus face changes from taken aback to determinated, a cocky smirk appearing.

"Oh I’m up for it, just don’t complain when you got ‘saliva’ over your body instead."

"You’re still hung up on.. that" He lean close, nose brushing her cheek before he gives a lick near the corner of her mouth. She stays still, not saying anything. When Aranea doesn’t protest or pull away, Cronus continue down her jawbone, using his tongue to swipe up the juices. He is colder than her, though not by much but its noticeable enough.

Aranea is leaning back against the tree they’d been sitting at. Cronus had moved so he’s in front of her, head dipped to get to her collarbone and chest. He sure takes his time, and Aranea doesn’t know if she appreciates it or not. His mouth is both ticklish and not at the same time. When he comes down to the bikini part, she almost suspects that he’ll do something perverted like try to pull it up or down to expose her breast, but he doesn’t. Cronus lips barely even touch the soft flesh of them, actually, he seem to be in a hurry to bypass completely.

"Something wrong?" Maybe Cronus doesn’t like them? Would it matter if he did though?

"No, just don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I mean, it’s-" he looks up, gesturing with his hands.

"Off-limits?" she tries, and he nods. Aranea giggles at that, bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle it.

"What?" Cronus sit up more, looking at her. She shakes her head.

"No, Nothing. It’s just," collecting herself, she moves her hand back down to the ground. “You’re literally licking up fruit juice from my body, but you refuse to go near my breasts. It’s kind of.. silly in a way."

"So.. it’s okay if I.. there too?"

✖  
✖

Needless to say, Cronus moves back up, lips brushing over the left breast, like he’s kissing it. It feels a bit funny, like flutter bugs are trapped in Aranea’s stomach, but it feels good too. Her pulse speed up as his tongue swipes over the skin, nose nuzzling a little before moving on to the right. The same treatment follows, and then he continue to her stomach. It’s a bit soft, though Aranea never had any issues about her body type, and certainly doesn’t have it now either. Cronus acts like he is worshipping her, Purple eyes opening enough to glance up at her. He smiles, dimples showing and he inhales deeply when he’s close to her non-existant belly button.

"Smellin’ good, Doll." that makes Aranea blush, and she shift her gaze to look at something else. “Taste good too, we should do this more often." His voice is deeper, almost husky, and when she looks back she can see the tips of his fins have turned a light shade of purple. He’s getting off at this, and he hasn’t really done anything sexual yet. Well, aside from licking that is.

It’s not like she can complain, she’s felt small sparks of arousal since he began kissing at her chest. His lips press to her stomach, licking up the last traces of juice, but he doesn’t stop. Instead he shift even lower, close to her bottom part of the bikini. By now, Aranea’s heart is beating like a sledgehammer. Is he going to.. to..

No, he kisses her hipbone and knee, then sits up, smiling.

"See, wasn’t so bad, cleaning up." Her Serket side make itself known as she moves her half eaten fruit over her stomach again, squeezing it hard enough to make it drip down her stomach again, and down over the panty part of her bathing suit. Cronus stares, stopped breathing for a moment even, just watching the trails of juice run down Aranea’s skin.

"I think you missed a couple of spots," the fruit is then tossed to the side, and she licks at her fingers, a coy smile on her lips “maybe you should try again?" He swallows thickly, eyes moving up to meet hers.

She doesn’t say more than that, so it’s really up to Cronus if he’s going to go through with it or not. In the end, he lower himself down again, licking up the Neon fruit droplets on her abdomen first, glancing up from time to time. Aranea finishes cleaning her hand, placing it beside her hip on the grass to steady herself while looking. When did she become so bold anyway?

✖  
✖

He hesitates once he get’s back down to her midnight blue ‘panties’, glancing up once more. He looks so uncertain, but Aranea act’s oblivious, just watching him. Her breath is shallow, chest raising up more as she breathes. His breath comes out in a small shudder, and he place his mouth on the small mound of her bone bulge, tongue licking through the thin fabric. This is the first time Aranea makes any kind of noise and its a small gasp. Cronus pause’s for a couple of seconds, like he’s waiting to be told off, but no objections are made. He circle his arms around her thighs, pressing his mouth more to the soft flesh, tongue working over the spot. It’s obvious he’s not going for the Neon fruit juice this time, rather for another flavour and it makes Aranea’s cheeks color up a bit more.

He must be feeling bold, because he shifts a bit lower still, tongue brushing the skin of her bone bulge. He inhales again, a reverberating growl following after. He’s aroused, needy, but he doesn’t try to please himself. His focus is on Aranea, and with another glance up he slowly peels the panties to the side. The soft folds shielding her nook are flushed blue, and Cronus wastes no time running his tongue along the middle. Above him, Aranea let’s out a soft and quiet moan, squirming a little. He tightens his grip around her thighs, repeating the motion. Her hand goes into his hair, fisting the strands but she doesn’t push or pull, just holds it there. Cronus seems to take it as encouragement, flattening out his tongue more and slowly moves it up towards the bottom of her bone bulge ridge. It make’s her arch her back a little, biting her lower lip too. He’s literally eating her out right now, and she loves it!

She almost loses it when he sucks a bit on her flesh, tongue tip brushing the opening of her nook, but doesn’t enter. He’s teasing, she knows it, but it feels so damn good that she wont complain. Instead, Aranea begin to push at his head, forcing him to work a bit more. His nose touches the ridge of her bone bulge from time to time, making her hips twitch and small whimpers leave her plush lips.

"I was right," he murmurs, pulling back a little “you taste great." Cronus moves up, arms leaving her thighs to brace themselves on the grass instead. He leans over her, eyes dark and filled with lust.

"Why did you stop?" she still hasn’t reached her climax, and she doesn’t want it to end like this. Hell, her bulge is even beginning to slip out, tip prodding at the side of her inner thigh.

"Thought I’d give you a small break, with my tongue at least." As he talks, one of his hand has found purchase on her knee, slowly sliding down her leg and seem to find its intended target. His fingers play a bit on the elastic of the cloth, slipping inside to touch her bulge.

✖  
✖

Aranea tense up at first, then reach up to hold onto Cronus’ shoulders. When the hell did he become so good with his hands? He doesn’t stay long at her extended bulge, index and middle finger pushing between the lips of her nook to rub the pleasure spot right under the ridge of her bone bulge. He traps it between them, rubbing, and it makes Aranea dig her nails into his skin.

"Cr-oh-!" Cronus slide them up and down, then rub the tips of his fingers in a circular motion, travelling down to the opening and push one inside. He does it slowly, one cant exactly force them in with claws.

"You’re really warm down here," he comments, looking down to see what he’s doing.

"What did you exp-"

"I like it," he cuts her off before she can finish the sentence. Cronus lean towards her face, but he doesn’t kiss her. Instead he rest his forehead on hers, looking into Aranea’s eyes. “I like your smell, your taste, your noises," he pause, licking his lips as he works another finger inside, starting a small rocking motion with his hand “I like you."

The way he says it sounds so small and innocent, the pity is evident and it makes Aranea’s vascular pump clench again, and she nods. She understand, because she MIGHT feel the same way, yet she doesn’t want to voice it. She doesn’t wear her own vascular pump on her sleeve like Cronus, so its hard to acknowledge what she’s feeling. His fingers reach deeper, though it felt better when his tongue was on her, and she squirms.

"Can you go down.. with your-"

"Tongue?" the innocent smile is replaced with a smug grin, though not the annoying kind. Its actually pretty sexy. She nods,

"Yeah.." He pull his fingers out, shifting down again, though this time he push her legs together and up

"Hold ‘em" he says, and a little confused, she obliges. Cronus pulls the panties up, exposing her nook, and his mouth is on her again in a flash. Her body is trembling, voice coming out in small whimpers, moans and mewls. He actually pushes his tongue inside her, flicking it and everything becomes so incredibly hot. There’s wet slurping noises coming from his mouth, some of her material runs down his chin, and if Aranea were able to really see his face, she’d probably rocket to orgasm even faster.

✖  
✖

His fingers join in again, ever so carefully pushing passed the small resistance and begin to slowly thrust them in and out. Turning his hand, he makes a come-hither motion, making her squeak and shake harder.

"You liked that?" he breathes, pushing her legs apart so they can see each other “Come on, baby, tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you, I promise." when did his voice become so husky? It’s driving her crazy.

"Do that again, with your fingers," its almost a plea, and her head rolls to the side, eyes clouded with pleasure “felt so good.. don’t stop with your tongue." he smiles again, doing the little motion that has her shaking in his hands. His free hand moves up to stroke her hipbone, making sure she feels as good as possible.

A couple of well placed licks later, Aranea let’s out a small cry, hips twitching and jerking forward a couple of times. Her bulge twists and trash, and soon a thick trail of material oozes from the tip, landing messily on her left thigh. Cronus continue to lick and move his fingers for another five seconds before sitting up, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. She looks beautiful like this, laying against the tree trunk, panting, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat and still trembling slightly. His own arousal can wait as he wraps his arms around her, head on top of hers. They don’t have to say anything, silence is enough, and its nice to not ruin the moment with comments like “Was it good for you?" or “damn that was amazing."

Cronus places a small kiss on Aranea’s forehead, smiling when she wraps an arm over his waist. Still silent for a while longer, she finally breaks it.

"I guess we have to clean you up too.."

✖  
✖

Neon fruits would forever be the best fruit in the history of paradox space.


End file.
